Minor characters in MDA! (page 7)
Page 7 of the list of Mioo, Dorost Ast! characters that play a minor role in the series, or at least made an appearance in the original Pokémon cartoon. If you ended up here unaware what the series is about, please look up the main article first. Note that this page contains the majority of generation 1 Pokémon; so it's advised you browse the contents list if you're looking for a specific character. Nidorino (Gary Oak) Gary Oak as a Pokémon. He is the childhood rival of Nidorash and seemingly better than him in every way. His grandfather is the well-known "Professor Oak". ---- Professor Ivysaur (Professor Ivy) Professor Ivy as a Pokémon. She is owned by the three professors living on Valencia Island, and is a hard-working, caring creature. She is willing to put herself in danger for others constantly, and this in combination with the team's overall lack of care for themselves inspired Brock the Geodude to stay behind. He had an obvious crush on Ivysaur, but something happened between the two that urged him to leave. Ivysaur's owners are good friends with Professor Acorn and also named her "Professor", like Acorn did with her Nidoking, though in Ivysaur's case it's more of a cute nickname. ---- Charmeleon (Jessebelle) Jessebelle as a Pokémon. Charmeleon was once Jigglypuff's fiance, but after she showed her true colours and the details of the wedding were made clear, he retracted his love for her and ran from the engagement. She is a controlling character with the strange desire of making Jigglypuff "her Pokémon". The wedding ceremony entailed that she'd weaken him and then catch him in a Poké ball, whereafter she'd take on the role of a trainer. Because of Jigglypuff's lazy and self-important demeanor, his parents welcomed this strategy and are very fond of Charmeleon. Charmeleon looks like a normal Charmeleon, but has the same large head extension Charmeleon Jessie has, making them look similar to that extend. ---- Parrasdra (Cassandra) Cassandra (from "The Problem with Paras") as a Pokémon. Parrasdra is a Paras specialized in human medicine. She once came across Team Rocket and cured Mir Yusuf of his fever, whilst scolding his teammates for planning to leave him behind. Acts of kindness were still a rare experience for Mir, which is why he blew her care out of proportion and he went on ahead to fantasize about a future with a bug. Parrasdra has an owner, resembling Cassandra's Paras, who is the right candidate to test her medicine on, but he's afraid of Pokémon, including the one he was given. He doesn't dare to try any of her harmless creations, greatly halting Parrasdra's progress. Mir Yusuf attempted to impress her by giving him some confidence training, and wished to become the mascot of her future product in return. Parrasdra stayed oblivious over his odd romantic interest in her, and denied him by arguing she'd never break up a team of "heroes"; referring to Team Rocket. A more gentleman-like figure ended up getting the role as their brand mascot, who looked strangely similar to Team Rocket's boss. Parrasdra looks like a regular Paras, but has a smaller beak, red pupils and blue eye-white, eyelashes, two pink ribbons tied to her mushrooms and one torn green one around her neck. This ribbon is worn in such a way that it resembles Cassandra's hair. ---- Orville Wright Orville (from "Fly Me to the Moon") as a human. Orville is a far relative of Pete G, and looks much like him when he was a child. He's extremely little for his age, but mainly stands out from his family and fellow islanders for being the only one who's not overweight. On his comfortable island home, his older brother often showed the children a painting of their family's history; when they used to fly with bird Pokémon using a special suit opposed to an air vehicle. Orville wanted to replicate the past ever since. As he's light and small, he was able to fly with the suit his brother made for him. Team Rocket happened to hear about the brothers' wish to measure their peak height and offered their services to monitor Orville during flight. Mir Yusuf notices how driven the boy was and saw himself in him, which earned Orville his respect. ---- Suki Takii (Skitty) Skitty (from "Big Meowth, Little Dreams") as a human. Suki was one of the short-lived love interests of Mir Yusuf. He spotted her on a balcony during his vacation, but his tactics of swooning her failed because of the interference of a mischievous baby that had escaped its caretakers. He came across inconsiderate and violent, which earned him no points with the girl. She has pink hair tied in two pigtails, that are usually pushed down by her Skitty hat, and wears a pink-yellow bodysuit. She is of Japanese descent and supposedly 18. ---- Claire Maignan (Glameow) Glameow (from "For The Love Of Meowth!") as a human. Claire once found Mir Yusuf after being blasted off by Pete Ashtoo and nursed him back to health. He became so entranced by her beauty and kindness, but unsure on how to approach her, he convinced his teammates, Charmeleon and Jigglypuff, to kidnap Claire for the boss; "so she could be his girlfriend and he wouldn't be so lonely and bitter, softening him to giving them their promotion". They accepted his odd reasoning and captured her, but Mir Yusuf immediately ran off with her the following night. During the escape, he didn't mention to have conducted the abduction and only told her to have left Team Rocket for her safety. He then confessed his love and offered her the world, but his eagerness to please her confused Claire, as they hardly knew each other. Unlike Meowth and Glameow, their escape was more successful and they spent a whole month together. Claire's docile personality made her excuse Mir Yusuf's strange method of obtaining her, and she was willing to stay and let him prove himself to her. Mir Yusuf obeyed her every wish and pampered her every minute of the day, but this approach had a negative effect on her character. The pampering turned her overweight, and she became rude, selfish, and soon took Mir Yusuf for granted. As she had never returned Mir Yusuf's feelings to begin with, it wasn't hard for him to walk away from her when his team, Pete and Claire's Pokémon found their whereabouts. Claire became insulted by this and commanded her Pokémon to attack him, blasting him off together with Charmeleon and Jigglypuff. Claire has grey hair, blue eyes and wears pink eyeshadow. She is of French descent and in her late 20s. ---- Earl Long (Purrloin) Purrloin (from "Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky") as a human. Earl is a young thief who started his life of crime after he was abandoned by his mother. She went out for an errand when he was a child, but never returned home. Since they were a humble, one-parent family, Earl assumed she'd grown tired of it all and left to start a new life elsewhere. He waited for nearly a year, but after Winter came and the wild fruit and vegetables in the secluded area ran out, he left. Because of his feminine features, androgynous voice, and decision to wear eyeshadow for his "intimidating thief look", Team Rocket's Mir Yusuf assumed he was a girl, and in addition, misunderstood his name to be "Pearl". He, and one of Pete Ashtoo's traveling companions, got an immediate crush on him and Earl decided to use it to his advantage. After he realized the two boys would trust him no matter what, he made up a lie about a trapped friend in a cave and asked the group to help him. He planned to rob and abandon them inside, but after his victims fell into an inescapable ditch, he decided to come back for them. Shortly afterwards, his mother entered the cave, guided by one of Nidorash's Pokémon friends, and she tried to explain she'd been stuck in a deep coma after getting involved with an accident, but Earl stayed skeptical. The fallen group then started sinking in the cave's muddy ground, and the woman and Pokémon tried to pull them out, but then too fell in. Earl left to get help from the townspeople he wronged earlier that day, saving everyone. The day ended with Mir Yusuf and Pete Ashtoo's friend asking "Pearl" for a date, whereafter his mother clarified Earl is a guy. Earl has purple hair, light eyebrows, big green eyes, and wears an excessive amount of pink eyeshadow. He also wears a purple, sleeveless v-neck bodysuit with short pants legs, and long purple gloves, but no shoes. He is 15 years old, but because his voice is on the edge of puberty, he can be mistaken for a 18-20 year old girl. ---- Charizard (Miyamoto) Jessie's mother as a Pokémon. She's a Charizard originally from Pinkan Island and once presumed dead after she failed to return from her mission to capture the legendary Mew. Around the time her daughter joins Team Rocket, people reported sightings of an odd-looking Charizard flying through the air. Team Rocket's boss has been unsuccessful at retrieving her, but believes she might still be looking for a Mew to bring back to him. Charizard was known as extremely devoted and Team Rocket's first top tier catch, excelling in strength and overall usefulness. Nevertheless, her Pokéball is what separated her from her daughter and made her unhappy to be stuck in Team Rocket, even though her strong focus on succeeding her missions is the biggest flaw in her character. She was a once pink Charizard that eventually took on the same colour Charjessieon has, thanks to the subpar food she was given after her capture. Her ears are shaped much like the hair of the original Myamoto. Pages Click here to go to page 1 Click here to go to page 2 Click here to go to page 3 Click here to go to page 4 Click here to go to page 5 <<< Click here to go to the previous page